duskfandomcom-20200214-history
Rank Advancement
Rank & Biological Age The biological age of the character is irrelevant when it comes to renown. A 12 year old cliath or a 22 year old cliath are both viewed as adults within the Nation and expected to act with the same glory, honor, and wisdom. Characters are more likely to be judged based on their level of experience than their age. Characters who have only been cliaths for a couple of months are expected to make more mistakes and need more mentoring than characters who have been cliaths for a year or longer. The Ranking System There are six traditional ranks within the Nation: cubs, cliath, fostern, adren, athro, elder. Most characters start a WtA chronicle as young cliaths, new to being Garou but already having the Rite of Passage and elementary education as Garou. Cubs Shifters who have had a First Change but not yet a Rite of Passage. They are learning everything from scratch about controlling their shifting, learning the lore and traditions of the Concordiat. They usually are caernbound, having been taken to a caern by another shifter and given a mentor or having a Den Mother/Den Father to educate them. They are considered "children" regardless of whatever their history or biological age and have to be protected. Allowances are made for their lack of experience, but they're expected to obey everyone in the sept. In Dusk, characters brought in as cubs typically need to spend 1-3 months as actively played character before a Right of Passage is run for them. They earn their first dot of renown as part of the Rite of Passage. Cliaths "Teenagers" amongst the Garou, cliaths are full-fledged citizens of the Nation but are not given much responsibility in their septs except to find or form a pack and start going on missions, either provided by others in the sept or better yet, figuring out things to do to help the sept on their own. They are typically 15 to 25 years of age. In Dusk, There are T2 cliaths and T3 cliaths- it depends on whether they have established histories of being cliaths for longer than 6 months. Those older T3 cliaths get 3 extra renown but need to have descriptions of how it was earned on sheet. T2 cliaths start with 3 renown and have to earn 9 more; they need to be played for at least 10 months in-game before starting a rank challenge except in exceptional circumstances. T3 cliaths start with 6 renown and can rank up as soon as 6 more renown are earned (never more than 2 renown per month except for special event renown ). Fosterns The most common rank of Garou, these Garou are considered to be adults, well-seasoned, and trusted by Garou of higher rank to deal with ordinary situations and teach cubs and cliaths. They typically range from 20 to 35 years old. In Dusk, there are T4 fosterns and T5 fosterns- it depends on whether they have established histories of being fosterns for less or longer than a year. Those older T5 fosterns even 6 extra renown but need to have descriptions of how it was earned on sheet. T4 fosterns start with 12 renown appropriate for rank, all of which needs to be documented in renown stories. They need to be in-game, consistently played, for at least 12 months to be eligible for adren; adren challenges are their own mini-storyline with at least one full game session. This might be a major group combat. T5 fosterns can have up to 18 renown at creation. They need to earn 6 more via renown petitions and special events. They need to be in-game, consistently played for at least 6 months to be eligible for adren; adren challenges are their own mini-storyline with at least one full game session. This might be a major group combat. Adrens Some would say that the most difficult time for a Garou is when he is an adren. He is not given the latitude that the lower ranks enjoy, expected to demonstrate far more leadership, cunning, honor and wisdom than those lower in station but at the same time owing respect and duty to the athro or athros in the sept. Adrens are much like "captains" in the military; they have tremendous duty and responsibility but lack the true prestige and status. They are typically 25 to 40 years old. In septs lacking athro, they might have positions such as sept leader or Master-of-Challenge and locally, have the same prestige as those higher ranked Garou but they do not have the status in their tribe or a greater protectorate as an athro does. In Dusk, there are T6 adrens and T7 adrens and these are the highest ranks that characters can be applied as personal or player characters instead of non-XP earning NPCs. ## Any athro characters who become personal characters based on RP and personal investment have to have approved character sheets and cannot spend XP for anything new until everything on current sheet is paid off.## T6 adrens start with 24 renown at creation-- and need to have renown stories for at least half of it. They need to to be consistently played for 2 years and earn 36 more renown before being eligible for a rank challenge for athro. T7 adrens can have up to 48 renown at creation- and need to have renown stories for at least half of it. They need to be consistently played for 1 year before being eligible for a rank challenge for athro. start Athro challenges require character have either a well-written short story detailing a month-long adventure while character is out-of-room questing or a personal storyline run by a plot monkey/ST with multiple NPCs taking about a month of consistent play and all scenes logged. If there an existing athro character (there are only a couple) dies or otherwise leaves Dusk, Damiana may opt to give a well-played, well-respected, well-established T7 adren an early rank challenge rather than replacing the the lost athro with a new NPC or SPC. This is solely at her discretion and the equivalent of a battlefield promotion in the military. Athro Garou above the rank of athro are rare and not found in all septs. Athro are typically the visible leadership of the septs, pack alphas or member of the leadership councils. They assign tasks to the adrens and report to the elders, if elders exist. Athro are typically from 30 to 55 years old with at least ten years experience as a shifter. Its possible, though very, very rare for a Garou to earn enough renown to advance from fostern to adren in a year. Advancing from adren to athro is a much steeper leap and it would take at least two years of in-game roleplay in Dusk for someone to advance from a newly-minted adren to an athro. However, players of great adren characters who demonstrate a commitment to the Dusk WtA game are those who will be tapped for SPC athro and VIP NPC roles to supplement their primary characters. Rank is Earned both in-game and out-of-game Players need to do three things in order to achieve rank in Dusk. *actively play their characters in ways that earn renown *follow through with renown petitions and renown stories *provide roleplay opportunities for themselves and others. What Provide Roleplay Opportunities Mean There's almost always someone in the room eager to play. Take your Garou and create a quick story for yourselves and them that will give you both the opportunity to be "plotty". Go bane-hunting. Talk to a spirit and learn a gift IC instead of off-paneled. Send the characters on a short quest. Fight a duel. Hunt a vampire or fomor or even a human who serves the Wyrm in some fashion. In other words-- create your own adventure and take someone along for the ride. Even if they're not your favorite person to play with, invest a couple of hours into a quality scene with them and then post what happens to the news & events board. This is the #1 best way to earn renown and Dusk is a room for player-driven as well as staff-driven RP. We need to start seeing more of it. back to Renown back to Werewolf Main Page Category:Werewolf Category:Renown Category:Rules Category:House Rules